Ness vs Evil Furby Meanie
by Furby The Storyteller
Summary: Gigyas is busy trying to take over FurbyLand instead of Ness's world, so an evil furby meanie is ordered to defeat Ness. While the furbies suffer in FurbyLand, the evil furby meanie sent to destroy Ness has more then flames... PG-13 for blood and violence
1. Before The Final Battle

Ness vs. Evil Furby Meanie  
  
Before the final battle against the Evil Furby Meanie instead of Gigyas:  
  
(Ness enters only to find a furby standing in his way.)  
  
Ness: What are you doing here?  
  
Furby: Gigyas disappeared into FurbyLand to take over the good furbies' world, but you can't get there!  
  
Ness: Huh? Where's FurbyLand?  
  
Furby: If you could go into outer space, I could have told you. And, it must get VERY close to the sun, or else the trick won't work!  
  
(Flames shoot out, and flames appear around his body.)  
  
Ness: We don't have anything to get there...  
  
Furby: Really? Say good-bye! And who are these other people?  
  
Ness: Their names are Jeff, Paula, and Poo.  
  
Furby: HA HA HA!!! ...WHAT!? You remind me of Gigyas... he told me to take over the Earth!!!  
  
Ness: You can't take over the world! Look at your size!  
  
Furby: Yeah right... have you seen people beating games such as FF6?  
  
Ness: No, I haven't.  
  
(Jeff, Paula and Poo enter, wondering what's going on.)  
  
Paula: Where is Gigyas.  
  
Furby: Trying to take over FurbyLand, and he has evil furby meanie with him.  
  
Poo: We know nothing of this place...  
  
Furby: Who cares? I already told it to Ness! (Long pause) Gigyas told me to take over the world. Did you know that?  
  
Jeff: That's impossible!!!  
  
Paula: I thought our ultimate enemy was Gigyas, not a stupid furby!  
  
(Flames shoot out.)  
  
Furby: Your magic powers, what Gigyas said, are all PSI powers!  
  
Ness: Hey! How did you know that?  
  
Furby: (VERY long pause) Heh heh... you'll die!!!  
  
Jeff: What did you say?  
  
Furby: If Gigyas returns and sees you all dead, he'd be really happy! And if he sees me fighting, you'll be doomed!!!  
  
Ness: Liar!  
  
Furby: You dare interfere with the evil furby meanie?  
  
(Ice shoots out of the Evil Furby Meanie, then water, then spikes, then flames.)  
  
Jeff: Are you sure?  
  
Ness: Do you think Gigyas would kill you?  
  
Furby: HOW DARE YOU!!! The answer is NO!!! DIE!!!  
  
(Furby grows in size until he is 72X72 pixels in sprite height and width.)  
  
Ness: What the...???  
  
Paula: I didn't see any of those before!  
  
Furby: Get ready to die!!!  
  
Ness: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
_To be continued..._


	2. The Final Battle: Try 1

(Final Boss Music Plays.)

Evil Furby Meanie: If it's a fight you want, it's death YOU'LL GET!

**BATTLE START!**  


Note 1: Ness and his partners have even HP, for 999. Jeff has 959 HP.

Note 2: Ness and Poo have 400 PP, and Paula has 465 PP.

Note 3: The Evil Furby Meanie has a total of 72,891 HP, and unlimited PP.

Evil Furby Meanie attacks with extreme force!  
289 HP of damage to Ness!

Ness used PSI Rockin'!  
179 HP of damage to Evil Furby Meanie!

Paula used PSI Ice!  
215 HP of damage to Evil Furby Meanie!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
Do you think you can hack away at me with your PSI? Try again!

Evil Furby Meanie slashed you with his sword!  
543 HP of damage to Poo!

Jeff used the Hungry HP Sucker!  
No effect!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
Your tools are meaningless to me! You can't possibly do that!

Evil Furby Meanie used Fire!  
488 HP of damage to Ness!  
512 HP of damage to Paula!  
692 HP of damage to Jeff!  
596 HP of damage to Poo!  
Poo became hurt and collapsed...

Evil Furby Meanie:  
There's no way you're going to win! Ha!

Ness attacks!  
33 HP of damage to Evil Furby Meanie!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
You are not worthy! Why hit me with a bat? Brainless stuff!

Paula used PSI Fire!  
313 HP of damage to Evil Furby Meanie!

Evil Furby Meanie: Arrrrrrrgh, why use fire? They're really making me look like I wanna extinguish them!

Evil Furby Meanie used Ice!  
527 HP of damage to Ness!  
569 HP of damage to Paula!  
739 HP of damage to Jeff!  
Ness became hurt and collapsed...  
Paula became hurt and collapsed...  
Jeff became hurt and collapsed...  
Ness and his friends lost the battle...

Evil Furby Meanie:  
You didn't even know my weakness! Trying PSI and trying to hack away at me?  
Totally lame! You failed all along, I guess!

(Game Over Music played.)

Evil Furby Meanie:  
And don't come back!

(Evil Furby Meanie vanishes.)

(Piles of blood on the floor...)

(Battle reset.)

Evil Furby Meanie: You dare try AGAIN? Then I'll give you a whoop and you will DIE again!

_This time, will Ness and his friends be able to defeat the fiend?_

Evil Furby Meanie: Hey, I'd recommend waiting a bit before you do it again! Go on, beat it!

_To be continuned..._


	3. The Final Battle: Try 2

Evil Furby Meanie:  
Go on and disturb me again! You won't win!

**BATTLE START!**

Evil Furby Meanie attacks with a furious icestorm!  
598 HP of damage to Ness!  
625 HP of damage to Paula!  
642 HP of damage to Jeff!  
739 HP of damage to Poo!  
Ness has a cold!  
Paula has a cold!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Ness used PSI Lifeup!  
Everyone's HP has maxed out!  
Ness sneezed and lost 13 HP.  
Paula sneezed and lost 15 HP.

Paula used a Cold Remedy!  
Ness's cold is gone!

Evil Furby Meanie attacks with a mean earthquake!  
849 HP of damage to Ness!  
833 HP of damage to Paula!  
912 HP of damage to Jeff!  
897 HP of damage to Poo!

Ness used PSI Lifeup!  
Everyone's HP has maxed out!

Paula prayed!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
...!!!!!!!!??????????

(Just like Gigyas when she prayed during the battle...)

Jeff used an unknown weapon!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
...????????????????????????????????

3287 HP of damage to Evil Furby Meanie!

Paula sneezed and lost 15 HP.

Evil Furby Meanie attacks Ness on the head!  
1013 HP of damage to Ness!  
Ness got hurt and collapsed...

Evil Furby Meanie:  
**YOU DARE IMPACT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!??????????**

Paula attacks with PSI Fire!  
No effect!

Evil Furby Meanie:  
You tried to kill me off, didn't you? No royalties for you!

Evil Furby Meanie tries to wipe out the party with a single blow!  
988 HP of damage to Paula!  
1085 HP of damage to Jeff!  
998 HP of damage to Poo!  
Paula got hurt and collapsed...  
Jeff got hurt and collapsed...

Evil Furby Meanie:  
EEK! One left standing!

Poo ate a Brain Food Lunch!  
Poo's HP and PP are maxed out!

Evil Furby Meanie is preparing to kill Poo!

Poo attacks!  
296 HP of damage to Evil Furby Meanie!

Evil Furby Meanie slams you to the ground!  
985 HP of damage to Poo!

Evil Furby Meanie hammers Poo one more time!  
894 HP of damage to Poo!  
Poo got hurt and collapsed...  
Ness and his friends lost the battle...

(Game Over Music.)

Evil Furby Meanie:  
You didn't see my true weakness, but don't try again! DON'T!

(Battle reset.)

Evil Furby Meanie:  
ARRRRRRRRRRRGH! I'll crush you yet again if I have to!

_To be continuned..._


End file.
